


Les épisodes perdus de Doctor Who

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Demons, Geeks, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew a-t-il pu, comme il l'a prétendu devant Spike, voir tous le épisodes de Doctor Who ? Cela semble discutable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les épisodes perdus de Doctor Who

"Tu racontais n'importe quoi, tout à l'heure." annonça Warren, de but en blanc.

"Euh, quand ça ?" A choisir, Andrew préférait qu'on souligne un moment précis plutôt que d'en faire une règle générale. C'était plus flatteur.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir vu tous les épisodes de Doctor Who. Ils étaient perdus avant même que tu sois né."

"Ah, ça..." Andrew se gratta le nez. "Oui, c'est un problème, pas vrai ? Il faut avoir des sources."

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? _Quelles_ sources ?"

"Ben, tu vois, il y a beaucoup de démons qui voyagent dans des univers parallèles. Des démons de vengeance, tout ça. Et puis d'autres choses, aussi, et je pourrais faire une liste, mais..." Andrew s'interrompit, réalisant soudain que la taxinomie démoniaque n'intéressant que lui, et recommença à son point de départ. "Oh, au total, c'est un processus qui nécessite beaucoup de finesse psychologique." Il prit l'air gêné, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas discrédité rien qu'avec cette remarque. "Quand on invite... enfin invoque, je veux dire, des démons, il faut leur faire voir les bons épisodes. Ceux où il y a des monstres qui ressemblent à leurs cousins, ça marche souvent. Ils restent pour les voir se faire écraser, ensuite..."

"Tu _invoques des démons_ pour leur faire voir des épisodes de _Doctor Who_ ?"

"Ben oui ! Tout seul c'est pas drôle ! Je veux dire, mes... mes anciens amis, il leur arrivait d'être occupés ailleurs. Et puis c'est là qu'on arrive à la partie intéressante..." Il essaya de prendre un sourire entendu et décontracté, ce pour quoi il n'avait jamais pris le pli, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. "Ensuite, ils ont envie de voir les autres. Alors quand ils passent dans une dimension parallèle où ils existent encore, ils se les copient en vidéo."

"Et ensuite, ils viennent te les amener, gentiment, comme ça ?"

"Ben, c'est moi qui leur ai fait découvrir la série, à la base ! Ils me doivent bien ça ! C'est une simple question de reconnaissance ! On ne croirait pas, mais les démons comprennent vachement bien le concept. Bon, OK, principalement pour pouvoir rigoler avec de mauvaises blagues dessus. Mais après tout, les invocations, ça sert aussi à donner des ordres simples, de temps en temps..."

"En bref, tu as les cassettes ?"

"Dans le tiroir à chaussettes, sous mon lit."

Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Andrew, Warren énonça, inspiré, "Je pense que c'est le début d'une belle amitié."

Andrew eut juste un petit rire béat.


End file.
